The Candidate: Dr. Parry holds an appointment as an Assistant Professor in the School of Medicine at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center. Dr. Parry's long-term goal is to develop a career as an independent investigator in psycho-oncology and intervention research in cancer survivorship. Her immediate goals are: 1) to study quality of life and service needs in adult Leukemia/Lymphoma survivors;2) to obtain methodological training and clinical intervention design expertise through coursework and mentoring;3) to design a psychosocial intervention for the target population;and 4) to participate in related clinical activities. The Environment: Dr. Parry's research office will be located in the Division of Health Care Policy and Research, which houses 84 researchers and is dedicated to the study of health outcomes and healthcare delivery. Dr. Parry's co-sponsors are Dr. Eric Coleman, Associate Professor of Medicine, University of Colorado Health Sciences Center and Dr. Al Marcus, Chair of the AMC Cancer Research Center and Director of the Clinical and Community Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CCCPCP) at the University of Colorado Cancer Center. These resources offer substantial training opportunities in cancer survivorship and intervention design and trials. The Research: This study will provide information about the impact of cancer on quality of life and service needs of adult survivors of Leukemia and Lymphoma across the lifespan. The overarching purpose of the study is to develop a psychosocial intervention for survivors who are transitioning between the re-entry and long-term phases of survivorship. The first aim is to assess the quality of life and service needs of adult Leukemia and Lymphoma with attention to interruptions of lifespan developmental tasks. The second aim is to design an intervention to support successful adjustment and quality of life outcomes across the lifespan and survivorship trajectories. Research will be conducted in 5 phases, using a multi-method approach, culminating with application for funding to pilot-test the intervention.